


To Country and To Crown

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Eggsy/Tilde endgame, Light Angst, M/M, Not Eggsy's valet though, Prince!Eggsy, nighttime visits, references to possible infidelity, valet!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: Eggsy and Harry steal what little time they have for each other.





	To Country and To Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Lelithsugar for inspiring this little drabble. If you haven’t read her new fic yet, go do that now.

When Eggsy hears the door open and shut lightly, he knows it can only be one person. The night is far too advanced for any sort of propriety, and so barring emergencies, neither Ryan nor Jamal would have entered his chambers. 

Instead, he scents the intruder before he sees him in the darkness of the room--a subtle, unassuming fragrance that Eggsy knows his father prefers though doesn’t wear himself--and turns his face up to be swept into a kiss before his eyes have fully opened. They slide shut again as he moans a greeting, reaching up so that he can coax his intruder to at the very least sit down beside him if he refuses to lay atop him.

“Hello, my little prince,” Harry greets, warm and fond and darkly seductive all at once. It should irk Eggsy, he knows. He is a bloody _prince of England_ , sixth in line to the crown, and, at twenty two, stocked with military-honed muscle beneath his silk nightclothes. Instead and as always, he lets it go with the usual displeased huff, long since having accepted that he’ll always be Harry’s “little prince” (and secretly loving it anyway).

“Stop asking your father to delegate me to your retinue,” Harry admonishes softly. His voice is barely above a whisper for fear of who may hear and come to inspect, but Eggsy hears him clear as crystal anyway for how close he leans. “He’s asking why you continually do so despite having a full one yourself, and despite the fact that I am destined to follow him for the duration of my employment. Percival’s, if I am in service for that long.”

Harry has always served Eggsy’s father; he’s served the king since before Eggsy was born. He served Eggsy’s grandfather, the Prince Consort, before Lee, and should Percival inherit the throne in an untimely manner, he’ll inherit Harry’s services as his chief valet as well. 

Harry is always going to serve the highest ranking male in the royal family--his skills and knowledge and wisdom are far too valuable for anyone less than that--and as Eggsy is the youngest of four, he is never going to be Eggsy’s.

Though as a member of the royal family, neither is Eggsy going to be his for very long.

Already, there is talk of marrying Eggsy to the Crown Princess of Sweden, a close friend. He’s known Tilde since childhood, and the thought of spending the rest of his life with her is not unpleasant in any sense of the word. If it is a duty to be done, then it is a duty Eggsy is blessed to have.

Still, his heart yearns to have the man now holding him constantly within arm’s reach. To call his name and have Harry come without delay.

Instead, they only have the night.

And when Harry takes him, he does it with great relish and care. He fills Eggsy’s mouth with a silk handkerchief to keep his moans at bay and worships him with praise that sounds like prayer.

“My darling prince,” he calls him, the endearments transforming the word from mere title to professions of love and adoration. 

The press of his lips burn with the reminder that he cannot leave the marks Eggsy wants him to put there. His girth makes Eggsy send a prayer up to the heavens, thanking them for allowing this to exist. And when they finish, Harry presses a hand between Eggsy’s shoulder blades to hold him down and whispers against his nape, “Let me.” He cleans Eggsy out with his fingers and his mouth, and Eggsy cannot help the broken whimpers he buries in his pillow.

Harry leaves him, as always, with a kiss that steals his breath away and a promise to return as soon as he can--never ‘tomorrow’ because neither of them knows what tomorrow holds--and exits as easily and as quietly as he came. 

By the time Eggsy wakes, Harry has become more dream than memory, more so when he looks at Eggsy with respectful indifference and calls him “Your Highness” on the few occasions they are in each other’s presence.

When Eggsy was five, he ran from his nanny and skinned his knee. The tall man Eggsy usually saw with his grandfather scooped him up and tended to his wound. Then he wiped Eggsy’s eyes and told him, “No tears now, Your Highness. It’s unbecoming of a man of your stature,” before sending him back into the grateful arms of his nanny.

If his father finds out that that same man that had once tended to the skinned knee of a boy of five now holds the heart of that same prince in his hands, well. Eggsy doesn’t know what his father will do, only that he knows it cannot happen.

Nevertheless, as he takes the hand of his future wife from the Swedish King, he resolves to ask his father for Harry again.


End file.
